Only In Dreams
by Hazel Harper
Summary: They grew up as a group of friends and never poked their noses into each other's business even though they probably should have... Can the group survive when secrets and lies are exposed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vince walked into the hall corridor to the dressing room areas. The women's was on the right and the men's was to the left. Taking a deep breath, he knocked onto the women's door. A head full of blond hair belonging to Torrie Wilson opened the door. A smile appeared on her face.

"Mr. McMahon," she said motioning for him to enter. "Come in. Everyone is dressed."

"Thank you, Torrie." He said unbuttoning his suit coat and walked into the door.

After surveying the room, he sighed. Stacey, Torrie, Terri, Trish, Lita, Ivory, Molly, Jackie and his own daughter, Stephanie, sat in the room wondering what he had to say.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked as she tied her shoe laces.

Vince seemed distracted. "Hmm? Oh where's Jamie?" He asked looking around.

"She went to see the guys." Lita said sighing that it wasn't her he wanted.

"Oh ok. Sorry to disturb you Ladies," he said leaving the room.

Jeff sat in the dressing room painting his nails while Matt stretched his arm and leg muscles. Adam and Jay walked into the room and grabbed their gym bags.

"Great match, Jeff." Adam said.

A smile trickled across his face. "Gored in midair. Only I could pull it off!"

"Modest too aren't you?" a female voice said emerging from the hall door.

"Jamie, damn you can't let me get a huge ego can you?" Jeff said trying to act mad.

"Nah, sorry," she said tossing a piece of her long light brown hair off her shoulder. "What are we doing after you guys are finished?"

Chris Jericho walked into the room. "Jamie, Vince is looking for you."

"Really? Do you think I am in trouble?" she asked.

Matt smiled. "Nah, you're new to the business and your matches have been off the chain and the fans love you. Trust me, it's nothing bad."

Jamie smiled at Matt's certainty. "Ok, be back. You guys think of an activity," she said smiling.

Vince sat in his office. He was nervous and began to twiddle his thumbs. He pulled his collar off his neck in a panic as the door opened. Jamie walked in and smile.

"Mr. McMahon, you wanted to see me?" she asked as she looked him over. His breathing looked irregular. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, fine. Thank you. Sit." He said trying to get composure. "I know you're new and I wanted to welcome you to the federation."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks."

Matt was right this is a good news meeting. Vince saw her happiness and felt like the Grinch. He knew he'd be stealing everything away from her. He took a deep breath.

"See we have too many females on the roster, so we are cutting them back."  
Jamie looked at him, her emerald green eyes trying to fight back tears. She listened to Vince as he finished. "And well, since you're the newest..."

"..... Low man on totem pole." Jamie said quietly.

Vince shook his head. "Yes,"

Matt and Jeff were waiting for Jamie to come back.

"What's taking her so long? I'm hungry!" Jeff complained.

"I don't know. Maybe Vince needed her to fill out a ton of paper work or something." Matt said. He saw her emerge from the door and walk down the hall.

"Woohoo. Here comes the new soon to be Women's Champ." Jeff said clapping like a drunk. She just looked at them; the tears peeked out onto her cheeks. She shook her head. Matt looked at her.

"What did he say?" he asked looking into her pain and tear filled eyes.  
Jamie lost control of the tears and began to sob uncontrollably into her hands. Matt pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. Jeff looked shocked and ran to get Adam, Jay and Chris. All 6 of them sat on the chairs in the hall as she told them about the female cuts and her being on the chopping block because she was the youngest and newest.

"It's not fair; I worked my ass off to get here. I was here for three months now it's over. My parents are going to say I told you so. I can't believe this. Ivory and Jackie are old!" Jamie cried.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Go home, I guess. What else can I do? Vince owns all the other companies," she said sighing.

Adam wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be fine, Jamie."

They all took Jamie to the airport and watched her disappear into the terminal. Jeff felt so depressed; Jamie was one of his best friends and she wouldn't be around anymore.  
___________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun breached into the cracks of the window panes. All the furniture was covered in dust which reflected in the sun. The front door opened and a burst of sun light filled the room. Jamie threw her bags onto the table as she walked into the house and closed the door. She wondered what the guys were doing while she was at home in desperate need to get her life together. She had lived in her house since she was born, she knew every doorway, outlet, and replaced ceiling tiles. She walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the huge queen sized bed. Her mind raced with questions as to why she was released and what she was going to do about money. Her cell phone rang and broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"What the HELL is he thinking?" a male voice raged.  
Jamie smiled. The voice was one of her brother, Shannon Moore. "Shan, come on. MAYBE he does have to many females."  
"J, that's BULLSHIT! You actually can wrestle. He keeps the blond bimbo brigade because he loves to OOGLE their GOODIES!"  
Jamie laughed. "Shan, you sound so funny! My God, you're more upset than I Am."  
"J, you're my sis. Vince cut you out and it's wrong." Shannon said then stopped. "What did Matt say?"  
"He was upset. Why?" Jamie asked painting her toe nails black.  
"Umm no reason. Look, I gotta go. We will work something out." Shannon said quickly hanging up the phone.  
Jamie looked at the phone which had nothing but a clicking of the phone. "Ok, Shannon. Sheesh." She said hanging up her end.

Matt sat in his hotel room looking through his wallet. "Damn, Jamie."  
Jeff walked in and looked at his older brother, who tried to hide the pictures. "You love her don't you?" he askedsitting next to him.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Matt sighed looking at the picture in his hands.  
"You should tell her." Jeff said putting his hair into a ponytail.  
"I know, but I can't. She's Shannon's sister." Matt sighed. "I wish she only knew how I felt."  
"Go see her. Tell her how you feel." Jeff said giving the two thumbs up.

"Let's see, bread .. milk .. mac and chesse .. Healthy Choice Chicken .. and carrots." Jamie read her list as she walked up and down the aisles of the Giant. She gathered all her items and headed up to the cash out and looked at all the magazines.

"Jamie Moore?" a male voice called.  
She turned to see a tall, muscular blonde man walking to her. "Kevin?" she asked in disbelief.  
"The one and only. What are you doing back into town?"  
Jamie laughed sheepishly. "I got laid off from the federation. So you still live here?"  
"Yeah, still in my apartment in the square." Kevin said smiling. "Damn, I missed you."  
She smiled. "You and I had great times together eh?"  
"Totally. Everyone expected us to get married." Kevin said blushing.  
"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Jamie asked blushing.  
"Sure, let me take you to your house then we can go to the park and talk." Kevin said grabbing the bags off the belt and walked with her to the car.  
On the way to her house, Jamie rested her head on the headrest.

_**Her memory flashed back to two years before.**_

_**"Kevin, I LOVE YOU!" Jamie screamed through her tear filled eyes.  
"I know you do. I am going to be a teacher which means I am going to live in Cameron. You are never going to be home if you're a wrestler!" Kevin screamed.  
"Don't make me choose. I love you AND wrestling. I can be with Matt and Jeff and Shannon!"  
"But never with me!" Kevin yelled. "I know you love wrestling. Even before we met, so I think it would be best if we split up. You will be happy on the road and I will be here." Kevin said almost ready to cry. Tears streamed down Jamie's cheeks as she handed him back the engagement ring and he walked out of the house and her life forever.**_

Jamie looked at Kevin. She felt like it'd been a lifetime since she last saw him. So much in her life had changed and she was trying to start her life over. She loved him so much even still. He was perfect in every way and she missed him. Kevin looked at her with his sea blue eyes and smiled. Jamie lost all control and leaned over to him, catching his lips with hers. Kevin put his arms around her and drew the hair away from her face.  
_________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jamie, I missed you so much." Kevin whispered as they lay in bed together.

"I never should have left." Jamie said placing her head onto his bare chest. "Going to the WWE was a huge mistake."

"Don't say that. You got to do it for a few months and see Shannon and the other guys. It just didn't work out."

"Yeah, but I wanted it so badly." She pouted. Kevin kissed her lips.

"I wanted you so badly but I knew we wouldn't work if you were wrestling."

"Then it all worked out I guess?" Jamie shrugged.

"I don't know… did it?" Kevin asked showing her a small blue box. Jamie had seen this box before, a long time ago. Tears began to weld up in her eyes as he opened the box, and there sat the engagement ring Kevin had given to her years earlier. "I have to ask you a question…"

Jamie already knew the question and the answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt and Jeff were in the back getting ready for their match when Jamie ran into the room and gave them both hugs. Jamie was beaming with pure happiness.

"I missed you both so much," she said hugging them.

Matt held her close to his heart and squeezed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Matt." Jamie said laughing. "Well, can't I come visit?"

"I didn't mean it like that. Of course you can." Matt stammered.

Jeff laughed. "Well, I am going to go get ready. Jam, will we see you after the match?"

"Totally." Jamie smiled.

Matt watched Jeff leave then looked at Jamie. She was so beautiful. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Jamie," He began but then he noticed the ring. "What's that?"

Jamie looked at her hand and smiled. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Kevin and I are back together."

Her words hit him like bricks. He couldn't breathe as she muttered the words. "Kevin ... like the fiancée?"

"Yeah, remember?"

Matt sadly nodded his head. They had spent many nights in each other's arms after Kevin broke off the engagement. Matt convinced her everything would be ok.... and that's when he fell for her. He realized that she was exactly like him. Matt and Jamie both let themselves blame themselves for other people's mistakes. He realized that Jamie wasn't just the little girl who used to follow Jeff and Shannon around like a lost puppy. His flashback was interrupted by Jamie's southern accent.

"Matt, say something." Jamie laughed.

"I have to go," he said brushing past her.

"Matt? Wait, did I say something?" Jamie called but he was gone.

Jeff was in the weight room when he saw Matt. "Did you tell her?" he called running after him.

"No!" Matt screamed.

Jeff noticed his extremely upset brother was short of crying. "What's wrong?"

"Remember Kevin?" Matt asked.

"Jamie's.... NO!" Jeff screamed. "They aren't ARE THEY?"

"What do you think?"

Jeff stomped his foot. "What the HELL? I thought she was over that loser clown!"

"I thought so too but now I don't know. She's wearing the ring and said they're back together. I am going to go for a ride."

Jeff pushed his hair away from his face. "You have to tell her tell her how you feel. She might only be with him because she thinks he is all she has."

"What are you talking about??" Matt huffed.

"She lost her dream job. She went home to Cameron where she never really liked to be unless we were around. We're on the road and she's at home bored."

"I'm not telling her anything." Matt said walking away.

Jamie sat in the hall wondering what she did to upset Matt. Adam walked up the hall and saw her. "Hey Beautiful," he said sitting next to her.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I upset Matt." Jamie said running her hands through Adam's long locks. "I told him that when I went home, I worked things out with Kevin and we're getting married." She said flashing her ring.

"Oh shit." Adam swore to himself.

Jamie looked into his eyes. "What did I do?"

"Matt ... Well, as long as I have known ..." Adam stumbled over his own words.

"Matt? What about Matt?" Jamie asked. Her eyes bore into Adam's chest.

Adam sighed. "Matt is in love with you. He has been since Kevin broke up the engagement and he really is in love with you."

Jamie sat on the floor in total shock of this revelation. Adam stood up and left her to think. She placed her head onto the cement wall and brushed the hair away from her face. "It can't be true, after all these years! Could it?" she questioned herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt drove almost all night. His heart ached from the announcement Jamie threw onto him. "She loves Kevin. Not you. She never has nor will she ever." Matt told himself to try and comfort himself. "This is all in my head. Nothing more than a dream, Jamie loves Kevin." Matt sighed, "Damn you Kevin. If only you had stayed away."

Over the next few months, Matt stayed away from Cameron as much as possible. Jamie didn't even try to call or email him anymore after months of silence. Shannon and Jeff tried to work on Matt but nothing worked. Jamie believed that Matt didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She and Kevin moved on with their wedding plans but Jamie had a sinking feeling in her heart.

The sun shone brightly and the church was a bustle. Flowers, people, and more people going in every direction. Jamie nervously played with her veil.

"Does it look right?" she asked her best friend, Meg, who was also Adam's girlfriend.

"It looks beautiful." Meg said laughing. "You look great."

Adam came to the back area of the church and caught sight of Meg. Her long baby blue velvet dress sparkled in the sun light as she met him to walk up the aisle. Jamie was just adjusting her dress when Shannon walked in a kissed her cheek.

"Come on Beauty, everyone's waiting for you."

"All right." Jamie said looping her arm in his as they walked to the front of the church.

The church was done in all pink and white roses and everything sparkled as Jamie walked to the doors. Her smile beamed as the wedding march played and Shannon escorted her to the altar. Her tall love was waiting for her as she began walking. Her head turned to smile at her guests Jay, Chris, Jeff, Adam, of course, Shane, and Gilbert Hardy. She searched for Matt but he was nowhere to be found and soon she was in front of the priest. He did a traditional ceremony and it was almost finished, Matt was still MIA.

"You may kiss your Bride," the Priest said as the tall love turned to her.

Jamie for the first time looked at her love's face. His long brown hair was tied back and his chestnut eyes shone.

"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy," the priest said as everyone cheered.

Jamie screamed sitting up in one swift action. Her head was sweating and she was panting. She looked around in the darkness and realized she was in her room and nowhere near a church. She looked at her clock, it was 3am. She ran her hands through her long brunette hair and got out of her bed. She walked down the hallway and knocked on Shannon's door. She pushed the door open enough to make sure that Maria wasn't in Shannon's bed before she went into her brother's room. She nudged his shoulder and he groggily looked up at her.

"Jam?"

"I had a nightmare and I can't sleep. Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked.

Shannon smiled as he lifted his covers up to let his sister slide in with him. Growing up, Jamie slept in his bed most of the time and Shannon thought it was funny how even being adults they shared a bed from time to time.

Shannon threw his arms around her trembling body. He looked at her with concern. "You all right?"

"Shannon, it's happening again," she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "What's happening again?"

Jamie stood up and walked to the window. "The dreams ..."

"Dreams? What do you mean?" Shannon asked standing up.

Jamie ran her hands through her hair. "The wedding dreams."

"Well, you are marrying Kevin next week so that isn't uncommon." Shannon said putting his hands on her shoulder.

"No, not KEVIN!" Jamie sobbed. "Matt!"

"Jamie," Shannon said. "I really think Kevin's a great guy, but when I think about the guy you're going to marry, it's not Kevin. I know you love him and I will respect whatever choice you make, but I don't think you love Kevin more than you love Matt… Do you love Matt?"

"I always have! You told me it was just a crush but it never stopped and he loves me! Jeff and Adam both told me he loves me but he won't talk to me or respond to me" Jamie sobbed. "But I am engaged and I don't want to hurt Kevin either!"

Shannon hugged Jamie. "Do you want to marry Kevin?"

Jamie bit her lower lip and shook her head as tears poured down her cheeks."I want Matt. He is my soul mate!" she sobbed.

"You got to tell Kevin and Matt how you feel." Shannon said.

Jamie wiped her tears away. "I can't," she said sobbing into his shoulder. "Shannon, help me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Shannon held his sobbing sister in his arms. He remembered a few years back when she started to have what he thought was a crush. She followed Matt, Jeff, Shane and himself everywhere like a mini stalker. He had told her that Matt wasn't interested and that she should move on. Now, she was about to marry the wrong guy and he felt responsible for it. He kissed her forehead, "Don't worry I will make this right."

Jeff Hardy was sitting on his porch step watching his girlfriend, Kristy, wrestle Amy on the trampoline. Matt and Jeff had taught Shannon, Shane, Kristy, Amy and Jamie how to wrestle and now worked with them in the WWE, all except Jamie.  
"Nice back-body drop, Kristy." Jeff called to the two women.

Matt sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee as he watched the news. "Damn o Man." he said as he watched the screen which was filled with murders and rapes. "Fucking world is going to hell in a hand basket," he said sipping his coffee.

"I totally agree." Jamie said walking into the kitchen.

"Jamie? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?"

"I needed to know why you left so fast the last day I saw you and why you won't return my calls or emails." Jamie said fixing her hair.

Matt bit his lip. "No reason," he lied.

Jamie put her hand onto his shoulder. "Matt, don't lie to me."

Matt turned away from her pleading eyes. "I'm not lying."

_Jamie tried to fight the tears that his lie hit. "Don't lie to me. I know something was wrong!"_

"Nope nothing."

"Matt, I am getting married in 3 days. Can you give me any reason why I shouldn't marry Kevin?" Jamie asked as tears nearly streamed out her eyes.

Matt looked at her. He shook his head. "No, Jamie I don't."

Jamie ran out of the house nearly knocking Jeff down as she ran. Jeff, Amy and Kristy tried to call her back but it was too late. Jeff looked at their worried faces. "I will see what happened from Matt. You girls go to Shannon's and try to catch Jamie."

Matt threw his coffee cup to the wall just as Jeff ran into the kitchen. "What have you done?"

"She asked me to give her a reason not to marry Kevin."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Matt stated.

"Yeah, Jamie just tore out of here in tears because you said nothing."

"She's convinced I have been hiding something from her."

Jeff slammed his hands down. "Asshole, she asked for a reason. Meaning she feels uneasy. She's looking for a reason to end it with Kevin!"

"The wedding is in 3 days. I have to stay strong until after." Matt said.

"Talk about having pride. Tell her how you feel. If she does marry him, you will feel terrible!"

Jamie ran into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Shannon heard her sobs and ran in to her.  
"What did he say?"  
Jamie threw her hands around him. "He doesn't want me!" She sobbed into his chest. "Shannon, I can't do this."  
Amy and Kristy walked into the room. "Jamie you all right?" Amy asked hugging her.  
"Yes, I am a picture of perfection!" Jamie sobbed as her mascara ran down her cheeks.

Shannon walked into the arena that night and found Matt and Jeff preparing for their matches. He motioned to Jeff and Kristy that he had to talk to Matt and they quickly left. Matt looked at Shannon who was very upset. Matt knew it was about Jamie.

"Matt, we have to talk about Jamie."  
"Dude, Shannon, I know I made her cry." Matt mumbled.  
Shannon sighed. "And you lied to her."  
Matt looked at him. "No, I didn't."  
"You told me you liked her but I told you it was a crush. I didn't want any of my friends dating my sister when we were younger. You respected me and my feelings enough to leave her alone but I know you are in love with her."  
"Umm, no, erm." Matt stumbled.

"_I know you do! I can see it in your face. She loves you and if she marries the wrong guy, it'll be my fault" Matt didn't say anything and avoided eye contact with Shannon.  
"You still do right?" Shannon demanded.  
Matt was silent. "Yes," he finally admitted.  
"Tell her!" Shannon screamed. "She is madly in love with you! She is only marrying Kevin because I told her it was just a crush she had for you!"  
"I can't Shannon, If it doesn't work out you and I will never be good friends again and I will lose her friendship." Matt said.  
"Then you don't love her. You have to be willing to risk it all." Shannon said leaving._

Matt sat in the lockers pondering what to do. The wedding was in two days and he knew he couldn't let her marry him but he didn't want to ruin their friendship either. He sat their near tears as he thought about making her cry. Her face and eyes looked so freaked out by his lie and what if she never forgave him?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Matt was sitting on line at 3 in the morning pondering what to do. Choke down his pride or lose her forever. He remembered that Jamie was going to be packing up all her things and that there was something in one of the boxes. He sighed as he turned off his computer. "If she finds it, at least she will know I lied," he whispered to himself as he headed upstairs.

Jamie was still up at three am when she decided to go through her things. Boxes filled with pictures, books, knickknacks, awards and old report cards. Kneeling onto the floor, she pulled open the lid and picked out old stuffed animals and photos. Two hours later, she was almost done with the first box. After packing up the first box's contents, she opened the lid to the second. Baby pictures and high school yearbooks filled it. She smiled at the picture from her senior prom. Jeff had taken her last minute when her date got the mumps. They looked so young in the picture. As she dug into the box, she found her old diary and her grandmother's treasure box. Shannon and she had always found the most beautiful things in there so when she died, Jamie got the box. Jamie looked at the box, it was so old and yet so perfect. As she sat it down, she saw a paper coming out of the box. She lifted the tiny box's lid and saw an envelope with her name on it. It was Matt's handwriting and she carefully opened the letter.

_**Dearest Jamie,  
I don't know where to start. I know life's been hard on you lately and I wish I could take all that pain you feel and take it onto myself. Kevin is a fool for not seeing what we already know. You're a smart, beautiful, talented girl who deserves all the happiness in the world. You deserve to be a WWE Superstar just as much as everyone else. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to get you in there with us. I can't bear the idea of you not being able to do what makes you happy. I love you more than I've ever let you know. Love always, Matt.**_

_  
Jamie looked at the note and reread it again. Her eyes filled with tears as she read it. He had felt the same way once before. Maybe he fell out of love with her because she begged him for a reason and he had none. She packed the boxes, and went to bed. As she lay in bed, she wondered why Matt would lie to her about his feelings. Tomorrow was the wedding and she felt the anxiety in herself that just wouldn't go away._

Matt was the only one not going to the wedding so he was alone in the gym. His mind battled himself. He knew part of his heart would die if she married Kevin but he had hurt her so badly in 3 days that she wouldn't just accept him.

Kristy, Meg and Jamie were getting their dresses on for the wedding. Jamie's tight fitting spaghetti strap dress went into a beautiful train with a white rose bud head piece. Meg and Kristy knew their friend was upset and not at all thrilled about the wedding.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked.

"I wish Matt was here." Jamie sighed looking at the clock.

Adam, Jeff and Shannon paced in the main hall. There were all waiting for the girls to start the wedding.

"Where's Matt?" Adam asked.

"He is being a pain. He isn't coming." Jeff said.

Adam sighed. "He can't let her get married. Someone has to stop this wedding."

"We will never hear the end of his moaning if we don't." Jeff said.

"Only Matt or Jamie can stop this wedding." Shannon sighed. "I wish one of them would get the balls to say it though."

"Why can't one of us do it?"Adam asked.

"_They need to figure this out on their own. We can't keep babying them." Shannon said._

"_I'll get Meg to do it…" Adam laughed. _

_The three men exchanged looks as the dressing door opened; Kristy and Meg emerged, each looping their arms into their boyfriends' arms as they headed to the front of the church. Jamie walked out and brushed off the dress.  
The church was lined with white flowers and pink ribbons up the center aisle. The music played and all the guests stood up. Meg and Adam walked out the double doors followed by Kristy and Jeff. Shannon helped Jamie with her veil._

"Jamie, you look so beautiful." Adam said smiling.

"Totally." Jeff added.

"Prettiest bride ever." Shannon finished.

Jamie blushed and looked around the room. "Matt isn't coming is he?" she asked sadly.

"Looks like we won't be seeing him." Jeff said.

Jamie gulped back her tears and looped her arms into Shannon's as the music played.

"Are you sure you want to marry Kevin?" he asked softly.

"I can't wait forever for Matt." Jamie whispered. "He knows that the wedding is today, if he wants me he will come."

Shannon kissed her cheek and took her hand in his as the wedding march played. "If you need me to bail you out of this wedding, just give me a sign and I will do whatever needs to be done."

_Jamie smiled at her brother and kissed his cheek, "You're so good to me."_

Jamie looked at all the guests as she walked to the front. Everyone was there: her Mother, Grandparents and all the aunt, uncles and cousins, all the WWE staff and her college and high school friends. She gazed at Gilbert Hardy then to Kevin's parents. If only Gil and Jeff would be her in-laws. She looked at Kevin as they came to the front. He was perfect in every way. He was caring, handsome, smart, and athletic,but he wasn't Matt. "I have to push Matt out of my head!" she ordered herself as Kevin took her arm.  
She looked at Jeff hoping he would make Matt appear. The priest smiled at them as he began.

"Who presents this woman?"

"I do." Shannon smiled kissing her as he walked to his seat next to his Mother.

The ceremony was the same as always. Jamie couldn't make eye contact with Kevin at all. She felt like she was going to scream and kept scanning the room to see if Matt was visible. The priest's words brought her back to the ceremony.

"Is there anyone here who has just reason why these two shouldn't be married?"

Jamie looked at Jeff, Adam, Shannon, Meg and Kristy hoping one of them would say something. Jamie's eyes buldged as she stared at Shannon and Jeff.

"_Is that a sign?" Jeff whispered to Shannon. Jamie ran her hand over her neck. Shannon looked at her as she did this. He noticed that she looked like she was going to cry. After a brief silence, the priest continued._

"Kevin and Jamie would like to say their own vows."

Before Kevin could start, Jamie heard a familiar voice in the back of the church. She grabbed her hands out of Kevin's and turned to the back of the church. Matt was standing in the back looking at her. Jeff and Adam smiled at Shannon and their girls.

"_What reason do you have that they shouldn't be married?" the priest asked._

_Matt stared at Jamie, she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm in love with the bride."_

_Kevin looked at Jamie and back at Matt. Jamie turned to Kevin, "I'm sorry." She mouthed as she ran down the steps and up the aisle to Matt's open arms. Matt picked her up into his arms and kissed her. Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Kevin was beside himself. He knew about Matt's feelings for Jamie and that she loved Matt back but he was left at the altar. The Priest closed his bible._

"I guess there isn't going to be a wedding."

"Matt, I am so in love with you." Jamie cried.

Matt wiped her tears "Don't cry. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Adam, Jeff and Shannon walked to them. "Finally they admit it!" they all laughed.

"Looks like we'll be in-laws Shan." Jeff laughed.

Kevin walked down to Jamie. "I hope you and Matt are very happy, Jamie. I will always love you but I want you to be happy."

Jamie hugged him. "Thanks for understanding, Kevin."

Matt hugged Jamie and kissed her forehead.

**************************************

**To Be Continued????**


End file.
